


Word of the day

by Kasperka



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasperka/pseuds/Kasperka
Summary: Healy deals with some inner turmoil of the inappropriate feelings variety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because I spent the entire movie thinking "This kid will grow up to like dudes like Healy!"  
> Also, let's pretend Russell Crowe is ten years or so younger than he actually is.

She was the adult. She made sure they ate and slept, that their clothes were clean, that the bills were paid. Jackson thought it was unfair to put all that on a kid, but she'd had plenty of practice with March. She kept both of them from sinking too deeply into their respective darkness. She was their sunshine. And let's face it, she was about half the brains of their little crime-fighting trio, with him not bothering to think much and March being too goddamn stoned to employ any of what Jackson grudgingly admitted (only to himself) was probably a brilliant mind. She can't have got it all from her mother, right?

So while they got to play cops and robbers and get paid for it, she was the adult.

That is how, as Healy figured, the whole problem started. His brain and the rest of his anatomy got confused and placed Holly into the "attractive" box in his brain. This box had always contained women between 30 and 40, so how little Holly, now 19, landed in this sorry pile was befuddling.

That was his word of the day. Befuddling.

He'd always thought of her as being much more calm and responsible than one so young should be. Holly was an adult brain in a 14 year old body when he'd met her. She'd grown and ... developed. He wasn't fucking blind! But what had been distant affection for a witty, quirky kid was now a sleazy and very problematic attraction to a young woman almost 30 years his junior.

He swirled his very cheap scotch around, peering into the bottom of the glass as if it might hold answers.

Fuck!


End file.
